CAH: Battle of the bands!
by OnTheEdge7830
Summary: Join Calvin and Hobbes's band! TIME TO JAM!  After songwriting
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and Hobbes where walking into the Spendalot Variety Store near their house, when Calvin saw a poster in the window.

"Hobbes, check it out!" Calvin said. The poster said:

**Nameless City Battle Of The Bands! If You have a good band, great band, or even a last minute band, come and ROCK in front of a LIVE audience next Thursday at 12 PM! The winner will land an interview in our local paper, a fully paid-for recorded CD at Smith's Recording, a dinner with a famous record label owner, AND $5000 DOLLARS! Don't miss it!**

"I wonder how they can afford to pay for the recording, much less give away the money and all that stuff," Hobbes said.

Calvin, however was jumping for joy.

"Who knew getting 5000 bucks could be so easy!" He screamed. "All we have to do is get a band, and we'll have RICH!"

"Calvin, playing instruments and singing in front of a crowd is harder than most people think," Hobbes said.

"Hobbes, Hobbes, Hobbes," Calvin said. "So naive. How could anything be more easy?"

Hobbes growled. "I'd love to see you whimpering in fear on a stage." He mumbled.

"And I've got lots of songs we can play!" Calvin said.

"YOU? WRITE SONGS?" Hobbes laughed.

"I've written LOTS of songs!" Calvin yelled.

"How many have you written?"

"15"

"How many are playable to an audience? And make sense?"

"None."

"You're doomed." Hobbes said.

"Oh well, I guess..."

"Hey twinky."

Calvin turned around into Moe's face. The bully was there with two guys Calvin had never seen before. One was as tall as Moe, wearing black shorts and a blue t-shirt with long blond hair running down to his back. The other was a tiny bit shorter, had a Knicks ball cap sideways on his head, with track pants and a Capitals jersey (Don't even ask why he wears these in summer). You couldn't see his hair.

"Hello, Moe." Calvin said.

"Thinking about joining the BOTB? Well, forget it, cause me and my pals here are gonna RULE the competition! I've actually been playing the guitar for a few months now and I'm ready to ROCK! These guys will be the bassist and drummer."

"Ha! Moe, you're probably so dumb that you couldn't even plug a cord into the..."

POW! Calvin flew into the wall from Moe's fist.

"If I see you at the Battle, you'll get an even worse beating!" Moe yelled as him and his friends sauntered away laughing.

"Things don't look good." Hobbes said as Calvin picked himself up.

"Ooh, I hate him! We NEED to win Hobbes! We can't just let Moe win and laugh in our faces!"

"Well, not me. Being on stage makes my tail go fuzzy." Hobbes said. "Besides, all you know is the piano! Who will you recruit?

"I think LeFace54321 can drum, so he'll be drummer. But we still need a vocalist, bassist, guitarists, and maybe an effects guy."

Calvin then turned to the reader (you). "Well, c'mon! That was your cue to join!"

_REVIEW PLEASE! I need people to sign up! Space is limited to one bassist, two guitarists, one singer, and another backup singer (Preferably one of the guitarists). Maybe even an effects guy. Or DJ. Or WHATEVER you guys can think of! I'm the drummer, and Calvin is piano. So what will YOU play?_


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin and Hobbes where sitting at the kitchen table.

(The door is kicked open, and LeFace54321 comes in)

Face: Hey guys! I heard you guys needed a drummer so I came over!

Calvin: Great! Now where are bigdouble57 and TheCritic? They were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!

(bigdouble and TheCritic walk in through the door.)

BD: You can't attach a time to us, Calvin.

TC: Especially me. But I was just practicing my WICKED GUITAR SOLO!

Hobbes: (sarcastically) Oh, great.

Calvin: What's up with you?

Hobbes: Heavy music makes my head hurt.

BD: (whispers to TC and Face): Wimp.

(TC and Face snicker)

Calvin: We still need a bassist, but no one's auditioned!

Face: So the only person available is...

(Everyone looks at Hobbes)

Hobbes: Oh, no. No, no, no no! I won't do it!

Calvin: But, Hobbes...

(Suddenly, Ojamajo Boy 178 does a front flip into the kitchen)

OJB: I'm here and ready to rock!

Face: Oh, hey OJB. We were just trying to convince Hobbes to play bass.

TC: Got any ideas?

OJB: I think so. (Looks at Hobbes) Hey Hobbes, you do know the benefits to being a rock star, right?

Hobbes: No.

OJB: Fame, fortune, (coughs as if to say ahem) fangirls...

Hobbes: (Spins around) HOT fangirls?

OJB: You bet! They'll be like putty in your paws.

BD: Covering you with smooches...

TC: Screaming your name...

Calvin: Stalking you...

Face: Worshipping you...

Hobbes: Okay, OKAY! I'll play bass. But I'm only in it for the women, you know.

OJB: Yes, Hobbes, we know.

Calvin: Well, Face is drums, OJB is singing, BD and TC are guitarists, I'm piano, and Hobbes is bass! We have our band!

(Everyone cheers and high five's).

Calvin: ON TO SONGWRITING!

_**Uh oh. Sounds like this will be more difficult. I am sincerely sorry for everyone who didn't get to join! But I might be able to squeeze you in...**_


	3. Chapter 3

(bigdouble59, TheCritic, LeFace54321, Ojamajo Boy 178, and Hobbes are all sitting at the kitchen table, buried up to their stomachs in crumpled-up pieces of paper)

TC: Man, this blows! We aren't getting anywhere!

Face: Except for BD, who has written about 10 songs already...

(BD smiles proudly)

OJB: How do you do it?

BD: I wrote a song for a band once.

(Suddenly, something moves under the huge ocean of papers. Hobbes pulls Calvin out from under them)

Calvin: (Gasps) Man, it's easy to run out of oxygen under that!

Hobbes: You written anything yet?

Calvin: I lost the papers crawling through that ocean. (Shudders)

Everyone: WHAT?

Face: Great! Now we have... ALMOST no songs, and the Battle is tomorrow! **(A/N: A couple of days have passed by now in the story.)**

TC: We're gonna have to look to BD.

BD: We could do some of my songs, and some covers.

OJB: Hey, that's a great idea! And I know one we can play: "Superstar" by Saliva!

Face: Yeah, that's a good song! With practice, we'll sound great! But I want to play some Three Days Grace!

OJB: Which one?

Face: Never Too Late.

TC: Yeah, we could go with that! Me, BD, Calvin, and Hobbes will have to think of something...

Calvin: How about...

BD: Guys, GUYS! The rules say we can only play a maximum of six songs. So, we can play one of my songs, and one suggestion from each of you!

TC: Do YOU have a suggestion?

BD: I'll decide.

OJB: Our equipment is in the basement...

Calvin: And my parents have left me home alone until six tomorrow.

OJB: You know what that means?...

Everyone: TIME TO JAM!

Hobbes: Oh, no.

_SUBMIT YOUR SUGGESTIONS!_


End file.
